Grand Highblood x troll reader LEMON
by lemoncookie18
Summary: You were enslaved by the capricious highblood a few days ago and it turns out he's looking for a quadrant filler. Warning non consensual violent sex.


You freeze as you hear a growl and feel someone breathing down your neck.

"What are you motherfuckin' doin' you punch-line-blooded motherfucker?"

You start to sweat. Dammit! Not the HIghblood! Anyone but him!"

You close the door and turn around slowly.

"Well, well, well." He smirks, "IF IT AIN'T THIS LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER! Come with me."

He moves you out of the way and walks into his room, you follow him and close the door. You look around the dark room and step in further right onto something sharp.

"Ow!" You shout, then bite your tongue when he turns to you. You look at his face, which was hard to see in the dim light of the room. His eyes weren't glowing a bright red like they had been, but instead where a dull rust color. As your eyes adjust to the dark of the room you can see what you stepped on, it was some shards of glass from a mirror. You vaguely wonder why the room seemed to be trashed, with glass and broken furniture on the floor, blood all over the walls and even dents in his enormous recooprecoon. After a moment, he once again looms over you, you look up.

"What the motherfuck happened?" He asks. Was he really... Concerned?

"Yeah, I just..." You trail off looking at your feet.

He notices you're in pain and bleeding again. He picks you up around the waist with one hand and sets you on what's left of a chair in the corner of the room.

"Better?" He asks.

"Y-yes... Thank you, but... Why?" You ask confused.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care if I'm in pain? As far as I'm concerned, I shouldn't even be alive right now."

He looked almost shocked from your words, but the feeling only touched his eyes, nothing more. He didn't answer you, he looked away from you and walked to the opposite wall. He growled loud and deep, then proceeded to punch a hole in the wall bigger than your head. You flinch and he turns back to you, walking up quickly, eyes glowing again.

Before you even knew what was happening, he roughly had his lips to yours. You weren't sure what to do, you didn't even know quite what he was doing. He was far bigger than you and a bit... Inexperienced. You thought he was trying to kiss you but really he was just making it hard to breath and hurting your mouth. After a few moments, right when it felt like your lungs might give out, he backs off.

As you gasp for air he scans your figure for a reaction, you look up.

"W-what the hell?!" You shout.

He looks shocked and backs up a bit. He shakes his head.

"Don't seem so shocked _Highblood_. What did you expect to happen?" You sass.

He just stares at you.

"Well? Did you really think you could steal me from my home, enslave me, try to kill me! And then think you could turn around and have feelings for me and think I would return them?!"

His shock disappears, he grins and chuckles darkly.

"Something funny?" You ask.

"YOU THINK I FEEL MOTHERFUCKIN' RED FOR YOU?!" His laugh rumbles in your chest. "Nah." He pauses, "And just so ya motherfuckin' know..." He leans close to your face, his eyes still glowing. "I wasn't askin'."

Within a few moments it was clear what he meant. He was once again 'kissing' you, this time with more lust. You tried to pull away but he held you still with one hand at your back and the other holding your neck. You grab at his hair and pull hard, he growls low and stops for a moment.

"No use MOTHERFUCKIN' fightin' it."

He picks you up and carries you over his shoulder to what you think was at one point a bed, but was now just a torn mattress on the floor.

He throws you down harshly and attacks your mouth once again, leaving bruises on your jaw in the process. He then licks your lower lip asking for entrance, when you refuse he simply forces his way in. He explores your mouth for a moment, his tongue making its way into every available space. But before you can bite it he pulls back and chuckles darkly, you spit in his face and he laughs at you.

"DON'T BE TOO EAGER!" He informs you.

He kisses you again, this time holding himself off you with one hand and tearing at your clothes with the other leaving trails of blue blood where his claws met your skin. Once he has you undressed, he holds both of your arms above your head by the wrists in one hand, and unbuckles his belt with the other. You shiver as he starts kissing your neck while still holding your wrists. Your neck begins to bleed from his sharp teeth, and you can feel his large bulge squirming against your thigh.

He lets up a bit looks at your sweaty, flustered figure and grins. He forces your legs apart and once again looks at your face.

"P-please." You beg. "D-don't."

He simply grins wider and ignores you.

You scream as he forces his way inside your virgin nook and he growls, satisfied with your reaction. He doesn't give you time to adjust to his size as he pulls out a bit and thrusts back in, each time he does so you scream from the new wave of pain and you feel yourself start to bleed. He starts slow but as he speeds up the pain begins to turn to pleasure, and instead of a scream you curse yourself for the moans that rip from your throat.

"S-stop! Pleas-se! Uh!" You try to speak but you can't get out more than a word or two.

He grunts as he thrusts in again, chuckling.

"Ya make it- sound- like you- don't like it-" he manages to get out.

You can't even respond as you feel a coil tighten in your abdomen. As he thrusts faster and faster the coil tightens and tightens until you can't seem to take anymore, you scream and your vision turns white as the coil bursts and you climax. He, on the other hand, continues to abuse your nook, and you feel the coil tighten and burst again. It happens three more times before he finally finishes and spills himself inside you, he stays on top of you for a moment then pulls out and stands up. You sit up against the wall and pull your knees to your chest and wrap your arms around them.

He re-buckles his pants and walks over to you. He grabs you and once again flattens you on the bed, you squirm in his grasp but he was stronger.

"HOLD THE MOTHERFUCK STILL!" He shouts at you, making you flinch. "This is gonna motherfuckin' hurt."

Without another word he digs the claw of his first finger deep into your flesh just above your right breast and you scream again. He then draws a face with a circle nose and x's for eyes. By the time he finishes you feel light headed from blood loss, he seems to notice and he leans down and licks the wound. His tongue feels like sandpaper on your raw flesh, but the wound quickly heals under his tongue and the pain leaves.

He stands again and walks to the door, the turns to you.

"Never flushed, my feelings are more... Black." He grins and leaves you alone in the silent room.


End file.
